


Recovery.

by iwillstayalive



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Accident, Overdosing, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa is stabbed with a drug infected needle and Neal is dead worried about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Me again. I don't know much about medical terms and all that stuff, so excuse me If I got anything wrong, I was just based on the info I found on the internet. Also, any writing mistake. This idea was entertaining to write, so thanks to @spark11eandshine on tumblr for the idea. Anyways, hope that you enjoy it!

Christa, Malaya and Mario ran to receive the patient the ambulance brought in.  
''What do we have?'' Mario asked.  
The paramedics got the gurney down with help of the nurses ''Male, 25, found unconscious on the floor by overdose, drug still unknown. He's been in and out all the way here. Be careful with the wounds from the needles, they're still fresh and can contain the substance''  
''To the sides! Let's go" Malaya called.  
They rushed him quickly, and started working on him right away. They put him a respiratory mask and a fast IV to clean his blood. ''Mario'' Christa spoke ''take this sample to the lab, we need to know what kind of drug he used to start treating him''  
''Right away''  
''He's regaining consciousness'' Malaya said.''Sir, can you hear me? You are in Angels Memorial's Emergency Room, you need to tell us what kind of drug you used so we can start-''  
She was cut off because the guy got aggressive. She and Christa tried to hold him down ''Someone give him a sedant-Auch!'' Chirsta yelled.  
''What, what is it?'' Malaya asked worriedly.  
''He stabbed me with his IV'' They both went paralyzed at Christa's statement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Neal found her later, sitting on a couch with an IV attached to her arm, surrounded by her fellows residents. He didn't care they were all there or that people were watching.  
He knelt in front of her and grabbed her face carefully, speaking to her softly but full of concern ''I came down here as soon as a knew. How are you feeling? Do you know the drug he used?''  
Chirsta tried to tell him, but her mouth was too dry. Mario answered instead ''The lab results are gonna be here any minute. Since he's out we haven't had the chance to figure out what drug he used by the symptoms. But Christa here is feeling sleepy and her mouth is dry, so it could be any.''  
Neal let a sigh out of frustration at Mario's words. He then looked at Christa and told her ''Don't worry. We'll know soon and the IV with help get your blood clean. It will be over soon.''  
Christa smiled at him ''I know. I'm in good hands. You're the one who doesn't need to worry.'' she told him in hoarse voice.  
He was gonna add something else but then Leanne walked in ''I got the lab results, is heroine. Start administrating methadone to your patient Dr. Pineda. Mario, Angus, lets give Christa some privacy''  
They all got up, smiling warmly at Christa before leaving, leaving her with a preoccupied Dr. Hudson-they all knew already _something_ was going on between the two of them, there is no secrets at Angels.  
Leanne put the medicine on Christa's serum, ''there you go, you should start feeling better in a few hours. Rest, don't leave fluids and you should be back on your feet in a couple of days. Take it easy'' she smiled at her and slowly left.  
Neal released the breath he was holding and stand up and kissed Christa's forehead. Christa smiled warmly at him and caressed his cheek ''See? Nothing to worry about. Just a little scare''  
He took her free hand in both of his and kissed her knuckles, ''Maybe a little scare for you, but I was dead worried. I..I'' he was struggling a little with his words, ''You are very important to me now, I can't bear the idea of losing you'' he told her in a low voice, still kneeling in front of her and her heart speed up. Her eyes watered ''You are important to me too. Stay with me until the serum is empty?''  
Neal smiled at her, for the first time since he arrived, ''Always. No matter what.''  
She made space for him and he sat and hold her close, so grateful she was okay and planted a kiss on top of her head. ''You can sleep now, I'll wake you up later to go home''  
Christa, half asleep already, murmured against his neck ''I'm already at home''


End file.
